


Mafia Leader LeviXReader(YY collection)

by musicalSassassin1398



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mafia AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalSassassin1398/pseuds/musicalSassassin1398
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Mafia Leader LeviXReader(YY collection)

When you go to Levi's office, you open and shut the door. "Make sure you lock it," you hear from the desk, spotting Levi already stroking himself. You lock it, and hear him sigh, "God, watching you interrogate people when you're pissed is so fucking hot." 

You chuckle and start to wipe the blood off. "Am I now? Hot enough for you to come to your office for a little solo fun?" You walk over to him, kissing him with a hand on his chest. "Why don't you let me take care of you, sir? Surely you don't want to jerk it yourself when you can have me do it." 

He laughs softly and smirks, "Well. This cock isn't going to stroke itself. Better get to work." 

You nod, licking his earlobe. "Yes sir..." You slide your hand down and start stroking him, slowly and firmly. He moans softly, pulling you closer.

"You're good with your hands, Little Lieutenant. Go faster." He’s trying to push you to stroke harder and faster. "Before I push you onto my desk and fuck that little hole of yours." 

"What if I want you to, Captain?" You whisper in his ear, starting to kiss his neck, "I've been so bad, Captain. I think I need a punishment. Stuff me with your thick cock, and use me like your little fuck toy." 

He groans softly. "Make me cum, and I'll consider it." He's rocking his hips as you kiss lower and lower until you're at his hips. "Going to give your captain a good time before he has to destroy you?" He smirks before you lick the tip. 

You start sucking, looking up to him. "Fuck, Little Lieutenant, just let me fuck your mouth. You're going too slow." Soon enough, your mouth is Levi's cock sleeve. Your face turning slightly red as he uses your throat. You couldnt help but close your eyes, your hands on his thighs as he fucks your throat raw. 

After a little while, he's cumming in your mouth, lubing up your sore throat. He pulls out, before he throws you up on the desk. "Legs open, Lieutenant. Let me fuck that pretty little hole of yours." He opens your legs, taking your bottoms off before he rips your underwear. "Oops," he smirks. "Hope you didn't like that pair."


End file.
